


Playing With Pawns

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Gambling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game is no fun without interesting stakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Pawns

“So,” Tseng said, staring at the man seated on the other side of the board, “what are the stakes this week?”

Sephiroth stared contemplatively at the black and white squares as he set the pieces in place. “Well, there are rumours of a giant snake in the swamp near the mithril mines...”

“Monsters,” Tseng said sternly, “are officially SOLDIER's responsibility. Besides,” he added, “I thought you were saving that for the final assessment of your latest batch of recruits? You usually like giving them something a bit more... challenging than a routine mission.”

“Yes, but I hate mud,” Sephiroth grumbled.

One eyebrow arched. “You? The Silver General? Afraid of a little mud?”

“Hardly afraid, Tseng. It's mud. It won't kill me. On the other hand, it will take hours to get the muck out of my hair, and the last time I went through that area, I ended up completely replacing the clothes I wore while I was there. Even after they were clean, the smell... lingered.”

A small smile curved Tseng's lips. “Ah, the drawbacks of having super-enhanced senses.”

“I don't see you rushing to visit the place. I merely thought that perhaps a few of your men were deserving of a... challenge.” Sephiroth smirked.

Tseng scowled. “I assure you, I am more than capable of finding something to keep the more creatively inclined members of my department occupied.”

“The incident with the President's limousine suggests otherwise.”

Tseng's tone was frosty. “And Reno will be regretting that incident for some time to come.”

“Perhaps that would be a suitable wager for this week's match.”

Tseng stared at him.

Sephiroth elaborated. “If I win, Reno works for me for a week. If you win, you get Zack.”

Both Tseng's eyebrows rose. “You want Reno? It sounds to me almost like the stakes should be the other way around.”

“He appears to be quite skilled in acquiring information he is not supposed to access. I have one or two things I wish to look into. Off the record, so to speak. And I assure you, he will not enjoy the experience of being under my command at all.”

“And why would I want Zack?”

“Do you really think Reno pulled off that stunt with the limo alone?”

Tseng smiled, and it was not a friendly look. “Very well. I accept the terms. Shall we begin?”


End file.
